Gingka X Kyoya's Love Story: A pegasus and a lion's tale
by TheRomanticQueen
Summary: This is a Beyblade yaoi fan fiction. This is M rated content. This is from a little after Season 6 of Beyblade Metal Masters. Gingka x Kyoya


DISCLAIMER: This is a Beyblade yaoi fanfiction. M Rated content (18+). This fanfic contains sexual content, please do not read if you are not interested in such content. Also, I have horrible grammar and punctuation, so please excuse me. Please no rude comments. Constructive criticism is allowed. Positive feedback is highly recommended and most appreciated. Thank you;)

Setting takes place after the Beyblade World Championships in Beyblade Metal Masters.

Gingka x Kyoya

Chapter 1

*Kyoya's POV*

"Hey Gingka! Get your over here!" I say aggressively and quite demanding. Not a moment too soon, I see a glowing white scarf. It's Gingka. He confidently strides toward me. I bite my lips. _Damnit. His confidence is so fucking sexy. _His arms move back and forth as he walks, and I can see a bit of muscle. Especially, on his biceps. I lick my lips. _Man, does he look like a meal. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner sounds good right now. Ugh, even his eyes are sexy, fuck am I drooling? _"What is it Kyoya?" He sarcastically asks. _Wow, his sarcasm is even a turn on._ With as much courage as I can gather, I shout, "B-B-Battle me Gingka! Since the WBA Championships, our match is still undecided!" He smirks and chuckles a little. He is now getting on my nerves, oh ever so slightly. _I wonder if he could hear my nervousness in my voice though? _I can feel my face flush of embarrassment. After his chuckle, he states, "Kyoya, we know that I will win. Pegasus and I will totally beat you and your Lione." _OH NO HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT. THIS BOY THINKS HE IS ALL THAT IN A BAG OF CHIPS? PSSSSHHH I THINK NOT. HIS CUTE FACE IS ABOUT TO BE WRECKED NOW. _As I swiftly bring up my launcher. I noticed Gingka didn't do the same. I stare at him blankly. Before I could ask him what's he up to, he comes across the mini stadium and meets me eye to eye. Seeing his face so close, made me blush so hard that I could hardly get a word out. I stutter, "W-w-wha-". Suddenly, he takes my hand, closes his eyes, and kisses it. My face is now burning and I feel my erection slowly building up. Nervously I ask, "What are yo-u-u-u-" Gingka notices my reaction, and a few seconds later, he takes my hand to his chest.

*Gingka's POV* 

I hear a roar. It sounds like a lion. Not just any lion though. It sounds like a very demanding and passionate lion. I turn around. It is Kyoya telling me to get over to him. My hunch was that he was going to ask for another match. As I walk on over to him, I couldn't help but notice his toned abs. _How can he wear a crop top, and like think I won't notice or something? Like fuckkkk does he have abs of a Greek God. _As I predicted, he asks for a rematch, claiming the winner is still undecided. _OH Please, I saved the entire world twice. Like, I think we know who is better. _As I make said remark, he rages with fury. _God, his fiery eyes are so sexy. That's it. He has to be mine. _I grabbed his hand, and I kissed it. His reaction was priceless. His face turned completely red and his hands were shaking. _God. He is so cute. _Not much longer, but I take his hand and place it on my chest. I wanted him to feel my heart pounding. I said as confidently as I could, "Kyoya, Be Mine."

*Kyoya's POV* 

"Kyoya, Be Mine." These words hit me like lightening. _I don't know what to say. Gingka is so sexy, cute, caring, and strong, but I have always seen him as my enemy with some sexual intentions. I never thought about dating him though_. But as I look into his eyes. _Those warm blue eyes. It was almost impossible for me to resist. _I look straight into his eyes. _They are as blue as the ocean. Blue as the beautiful sky we see every day. Blue as the pegasus he desires for... _I use my other hand to reach for his cheek and as I caress his cheek, I pull him closer to me. Where our lips meet for the first time...

END OF CHAPTER 1

_Is this the start of two rivals cute love story? Or is it something that will push them farther away from reality? STAY TUNED FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS._

**Note: Hi guys! BxByaoifangirlx here! If you would please post a review so far of my story and with other upcoming chapters, that would be great! Thanks;) **


End file.
